


No Going Back

by SinnyandAsh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, BillDip, Billdip is main ship, Blood Kink, Bottom Dipper Pines, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Knife Play, M/M, Marijuana, Stancest - Freeform, Top Bill Cipher, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnyandAsh/pseuds/SinnyandAsh
Summary: I have dealt with supernatural for years after leaving Gravity Falls, living for that excitement, that thrill. I didn't know that when I came back, there would only be one super natural being taking over my woods.





	1. Chapter 1

_Dipper's P.O.V_

I was defiantly excited when Stan and Ford invited us back out to stay at the Mystery Shack, even more excited to go on a road trip with my best friend/sister Mabel. It's been five whole years since we were last back at the supernatural town and we both shook with anticipation.

"Dipper we're here!" Mabel practically screamed as we drove past the sign, taking her eyes off the road and causing us to swerve.

"Mabel!" I shouted. "Be careful!" 

She snorts, playfully hitting my shoulder with her fist. "Don't worry bro bro, you know lil ol Mabel here is the best driver in the world!"

"You've ran over a deer once." I argued, making her gasp.

"Dipper! How dare you remind me of my sins!"

I laughed as she pulled down a road that lead into the woods. "Oh my god only three more minutes!" I said with excitement, sitting up.

"Yes! More scrap booking and exotic romances!" Mabel cheers, making me roll my eyes. "And another goal is to get you a lover. Maybe Wendy will be there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mabel, I'm already passed Wendy, and what are the chances she'll still be there after five years?"

"I dunno Dipnob, you never know~!" She said, her voice sickeningly sweet. 

Anxiety rose as we got closer and closer to the shack. Five years yet we've changed so much. Well more on my side, but, we've changed. Mabel still knits and wears her sweaters, yet she went from skinny jeans and legging instead of skirts every single day. Not to mention she cut her hair shoulder length, large curls formed at the bottom yet a headband kept them from getting in her face. Mabel has also gained some weight, not in a bad away of course. She's still pretty old Mabel, she just really likes to eat and that's fine.

Me on the other hand, hoo boy, here we go. Instead of wearing a vest everyday I went to a red flannel I've owned most of my life, waiting till I could grow into it, and I look pretty good in it. I also wear the hat Wendy gave me everyday, I honestly did take her style, but I mean I look pretty good. And the best part of my look is my snake bites that were colored black, god I was in love with them. It's probably my most favorite feature on my face. 

We pulled into the dirt parking spot. Mabel turned the engine off, taking the keys out of it's hole. We sat in silence before meeting eyes, large smiles slowly etching its way across our face. We both let out a squeal of excitement, quickly getting out of the car. My foot caught in the seat belt, making me stumble forward. 

I caught myself, unhooking my foot and closing the door. "Come on Dipper, get a move on!" She yelled behind as she began running towards the shack.

"Wait Mabel!" I call out, running after her, catching up right when she begins to open the door.

She bursts through. "The Pines twins are back and ready to party!" She shouted, causing attention drawn to us. 

"Umm." I say nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Mabel! Dipper!" I heard a familiar voice once I peaked inside. It was Wendy! She was here after all these years! Her red hair had gotten even longer with her tips dyed black, my hat was resting on her head. She wore her normal dirt covered boots and same style pants but she didn't have flannel, instead it was just a black tang top with the title "Flesh Curtains" written on it, obviously some band.

She jumped over the counter, running towards Mabel and giving her a giant bear hug. "My god Mabes, look at you, you're so frickin' beautiful!" She compliments, making Mabel's face flush. 

"Oh hush you, we both know whose the most beautiful one here." They went into conversation, not even noticing me standing right beside them.

"Nice to see you to Wendy," I say sarcastically, catching her attention. She gasped when she looked over, clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Dipper." She says, walking up to me and giving me a hug. She was still taller then me. "Dipper, you're looking hella fresh. You're like, a male version of my younger self."

"What can I say, I take after the best." She laughed, poking at my hat.

"Still wearing this dumb thing?" Wendy questioned. I nodded my head.

"You're still wearing mine!"

"Yes I am little man, now let's go get your great uncles." She said, turning around and walking away, throwing a arm over Mabel's shoulder as they walk together to the shack's home.

"Stan, Ford, you have visitors!" She shouts, and after the words were spoken, constant footsteps were heard from above. "Old dudes, still as same as they were. They barely even look like they aged." Wendy admitted as we watch the two old men run into the gift shop.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel screams out, jumping into his arms.

"Kids!" Stan yells back, opening his arm for me to join in. I run into his embrace, having a big family hug with one of our favorite uncles. 

"Don't think we've forget about you." I say, pulling away from Grunkle Stan and hugging Ford. 

"Look at you Dipper. You've seem to be more edgy then the last time I remembered." He said as he hugged back, making me snort.

"Thank Grunkle Ford, you haven't changed a bit." I say as I pull away, letting Mabel greet Ford.

"And you barely even changed Mabel." Ford looks down at my sister as she gave him a toothy grin. "No more braces too!" He ruffled her hair.

"Really?" Stan asked. "Lemme see." 

Mabel faced towards him, showing her nice, clean straight teeth. "Look at that! Man I'd die for teeth like that. Seriously." He said, I laughed as I watched them interact, standing behind my twin sister.

"Dipper, you've got piercings?" Ford questioned, staring at my lips.

"Mhm! Pretty cool right?" I ask, tapping my finger against one of the rings.

"Yeah, they look good on ya kid." Stan says as he stretches. "You guys will have to share rooms again by the way. I hope that's fine with you."

We nod our heads in unison. "Not at all." Mabel says, throwing an arm around my neck. "I can't wait to drive Dippy-poo insane." She ruffles my hair, I tried to pull away from her grasp but she wouldn't let me. "Are you guys ready to help us bring in our stuff?!" She asked, all of them groaning.

"Yeah you guys have fun with that. Let's go sixer." Ford nods to Stan as they walk away.

"Wow! Nice seeing you guys too!" I call out, looking over at Wendy. "Do you wanna help us?"

"I've got no choice do I?" Wendy asked, I shook my head in response.

"Ugh fine."


	2. Chapter 2

We were finally settled in. Mabel decorated her room with crafts she made herself and different posters of her favorite bands. It was already night and god I was exhausted, we spent so much time getting settled and talking to old friends. 

The one person we haven't seen was Soos, he lived with his fiance Melody and became an actual handy man, fixing up cars. We planned to visit tomorrow and man was I happy to be able to see my old summer time buddy.

I removed my pants, just in my boxers and one of my t-shirts I wear under my flannel. I sprawl out on the bed as Mabel turns off the lights, laying down on the other bed across the room. "Goodnight Dipper." She says faintly, obviously ready to fall asleep.

"Night.." I mumble back as I close my eyes, the only sound was the crickets singing together outside giving me a nostalgic feeling. I sighed contently as I let my body shut down, drifting off to sleep.

"Pine Tree~." I heard a familiar voice call out my name, I snap open my eyes to find myself not where I was just a few seconds ago. My whole body shook of fright as I saw endless fields of stars, earth sitting in the distance. I was in space, yet I could breath.

"Pine Tree." I hear a whisper, hot breath against my ears. I gasp, turning around, no one was there.

"B-Bill?!" I called out, trembling out of fear. 

"That's my name!" The voice boomed, hurting my ears. "I see you return, welcome back my sapling."

"D-don't call me that." I stuttered as I looked around the endless galaxy. "I thought we defeated you!"

"Oh contrary Pine Tree, you see, you only took down one form. Now I get to go in my other form." Once he said those words, a man appeared. He was tall with dark tanned skin and blonde hair, he wore a yellow vest with a black bowtie and normal skinny jeans. His top hat floated above his head as he had a yellow, triangle eye patch resting on his right eye. He was stunning, sharp jawline, high cheek bones and big lips. And my god he had a yellow septum piercing, it looked so good.

"Like what you see Pine Tree~?" Bill cooed, making me realize that it was the demon.

I gasped, as I meet his piercing gaze. I took a second to think, stepping back and shooting him a glare. "What do you want from me?!" I asked harshly, he pouted mockingly, walking closer towards me.

"Don't be so sour my little sapling. I just wanted to welcome my favorite puppet back." He teased, poking my chest. I frowned, pushing him away from me.

"I don't want you bothering or hurting my family." I demand, staring him dead in the eye.

Bill erupted with laughter, floating up into the air. "You're funny Pine Tree. I'm not going to bother them, I'm going to bother you!" 

"I want nothing to do with you!" I say, turning away from him.

"But I want something to do with you," He replied, making me scoff.

"What do you want? For me to burn in hell? For you to torture me for the rest of my life?" I crossed my arms, turning my head towards him to give him a bigger glare.

Bill laughed again, ruffling my hair. I quickly swiped his hand away, obviously annoyed. "No, I want you to forgive me."

I laughed this time, right in his face. "Hah, that's never gonna happen Cipher." I sneered, feeling anger pent up inside of me.

"C'mon Pine Tree, don't you wanna be friends?" Bill teased, poking at me again.

"No! And stop touching me! I've trusted you before Bill and it ended up horribly." Bill groaned, rolling his eyes.

"That's in the past kid, but fine, if you're not gonna believe me, then I'll make you." The demon said sickeningly sweet. "See you later today my sapling."

Everything slowly melted away as my eyes snapped open, my whole body sweated and trembled as the alarm clock blared into my ears. I groan, turning it off and rubbing my eyes. Should I even tell anyone? Maybe I should wait till he starts to really annoy me, if he keeps his promise to follow me around.

I shivered once I thought that. God I did not want some demon haunting me, but I don't think protesting would work.

I heard Mabel's snoring. How could she not be awake from the annoying beeping? I rolled my eyes as I sit up, looking over at her. 

"Mabel wake up!" I say loudly, yet her loud snores still filled the silent room. I get off the bed, walking over to her and shaking her gently. "Wake up." Still she wouldn't budge.

I groaned, shaking her harder. "Mabel!" I yell, making her gasp, her eyes widen as she punches me in the shoulder. "Ow, fuck!" I put my hands over the sore skin, glaring down at her. "Really?!"

"Dipper Pines, watch your mouth! And maybe next time you shouldn't scream in my ears! I have bad reflexes, you should know this by now!" She sat up, yawning and stretching. "But good morning dear brother, let's get some breakfast, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes for the second time today, nodding my head. "Mhm." I say, turning around and walking out of the room still in my sleep wear. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, noticing how tired I was. I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair, it must've been from Bill invading my dreams.

Once I walked in I was greeted by Stan who sat at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Mornin' ki-" He looked over at me and widen his eyes. "Geez, didn't have a good nights sleep?" He asks as I walk over to the coffee machine, starting up my own batch.

I sighed, shaking my head. I took a second to debate telling him about Bill or not, something told me not to and I listened to that small voice. "Yeah, must be because of sleeping in a different bed."

"Oh, that's a bummer." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's not like its uncomfortable or anything?" 

"No no," I said as I took a mug from the cupboard, the coffee finished brewing. "It's just because it's different."

"Thank god, because you wouldn't of gotten a new one anyway." Stan grumbled.

Before I could respond we were interrupted by Mabel skidding in.

"Whose ready for egg and bacon?!" She cheered as she slid across the floor with her socks. 

"That sounds nice." Ford came in, a blue rope draped around his body. "I'm famished." He sat down next to Stan, giving him a smile. "Good morning Lee."

"Mornin' Poin Dexter," A small blush formed on his face as he looked back down at his coffee. Mabel and I exchanged glances from our flushed grunkle. "Did you get good sleep?"

"You know I did." Ford said, giving him a sly smirk.

"What?" I mouthed to Mabel, she shrugged in response, turning around to begin to make food.


	3. Chapter 3

"How should we greet him?" Mabel asked, starting up the car and backing out the shack's parking lot.

"Just knock on the door, maybe?" I said, amused.

"I got a better idea," She began. "Let's sneak in through the window and act like it's a robbery, but it'll be us!"

"What, Mabel, no. We're going to knock on the door like a normal person." I chuckled as she frowned.

"You're no fun Dipper."

"It's what I'm here for." I said sarcastically, getting a small smile from my sister.

"We should at least give them a gift or something."

"Mabes, we don't need to do anything fancy, let's just meet our old friends." Mabel let's out a sigh and mumbles something I couldn't hear. 

"After five years Dipper and you don't wanna do anything special?" She asked, glancing over at me.

"Yes, if they do something special for us then we will in return, now hush, I'm tired and I wanna nap." I get comfortable on the tan car seat, resting my head against the window and closing my eyes.

~

"Dipper we're here!" I heard my sisters loud voice, causing me to wake up. 

"Mm." I groan, opening my eyes and rubbing them with my hands. My twin sister already walking towards the door in a rush, I laughed, unbuckling my seat belt and getting out of the car. I looked at the small quaint house. It was white with flowers at the entrance. It was nice and is perfect for two people.

Mabel was already at the door, ringing the bell. I quickly walk up next to her as we hear footsteps coming closer towards the entrance. I looked over at my sister, a huge smile on her face as she eagerly waited for the door to open.

Soon it did, revealing the ever so lovely Melody. "Well, if it isn't the Pines twins! All grown up! Get in here!" She opens her arms and we both accept the gesture, getting into a group hug for only a few seconds.

"It's so nice to see you!" Mabel cheers as Melody walks with us into the blue themed living room, the carpet, couch, walls, even the television was all just different shades of blue. But what was the best feature is the pictures that cover the walls of the couple.

Mabel really was amazing at match making.

"Now, I'm gonna go get Soos, you dudes just have a sit, get comfy and stuff and I'll get him." She gave us a big smile before heading into a different room, from what I'm guessing was the bedroom.

We did as we were told to do and sat down, the couch was soft and inviting, making me feel comfortable instantly.

After only a few seconds Soos ran out of the room with excitement. "Oh man! Mabel, Dipper, it's been so long!"

We jump up after just sitting to run into his arms, he picked us up both, squeezing us tightly. He was still same old Soos except he isn't wearing a question mark shirt. "Wow, you both have really grown up, how old are you guys now?"

"Eight teen! We're adults!" Mabel cheers, putting her hands on her hips.

"We're not exactly adults, but close enough." I correct causing my twin to stick her tongue out at me. "Plus I think one of us still has the mentality of a twelve year old."

"Hey!" Mabel playful punches my shoulder making me laugh. "You have the mentality of a old man whose on the verge of dying!"

"Wow Mabel," I say, snorting slightly. "I don't know what that says about me but I don't think that's as bad as having a mind of a kid."

"You dudes really haven't changed." Soos laughs. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asked, looking around the small house.

"No," Mabel and I said in unison making the other man laugh. "We just ate before we came here." I told him getting a nod in response.

"Well I'm starving." Soos said, walking over to the kitchen. "You dudes can turn on the T.V. or something and we can hang out." 

"Yeah, sounds good." I say, suddenly I felt pressure on my bladder."Um, Soos, where's the bathroom?" I questioned, needing to relive myself from the fluids that pent up inside of me.

"It's down the one hallway, the doors open, you can't miss it."

I nodded my head and followed his directions, I stepped in, closing the door and locking it behind me. I sighed as I unzipped my fly, put up the toilet seat and did what I needed to do. 

Once I finished I put my dick away and washed my hands thoroughly.

"Thanks for the show Pine Tree~!" I jump once I hear the familiar voice.

I look into them mirror seeing the tanned demon floating above the ground. "You were watching me piss?!" I practically shrieked, wiping my hands on a towel. 

"Of course! I love watching humans do human stuff!" He floats in front of me, giving me finger guns. "Especially when my little puppet is doing it."

My face flushed as I shot him a glare. "Can you just leave me alone you creep."

"No can do little sapling, I told you last night I'm going to make you forgive me." He said, poking my side.

I swiped at his hands, sighing out of annoyance. "You can't force me to do anything." I say, staring him dead in the eye.

He snorts, ruffling my hair. "Whatever you say Pine Tree."

I took his wrist, ripping his hand off my head. "Stop touching me." 

"Why must you reject me? I've done nothing wrong."

I laughed. "Really? You caused the end of the world Bill, that's very wrong." Bill scoffed once I said this, getting closer to me.

"Come on kid, I've changed, demons change." He put an arm around my shoulder, giving me a toothy grin.

"No they don't, you've tricked the Pines one to many times Bill." I pushed him slightly away from me, getting out of his grasp. "Can you just go away?"

Bill rolled his eye, crossing his arms and huffing. "I never go away, I'm always watching. But I'll leave you alone for now. See you Pine Tree~!" Bill cooed, fazing through the wall. 

I sighed for the umpteenth time today, running a hand through my hair. Bill was up to something and I had to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at the back porch on the same old orange torn up couch, reading Journal number one for the first time, every page seared into my brain as my eyes scanned and analysed every detail.

The sun was setting and it cast a beautiful orange glow across the luscious grass. We spent all day with Soos and just got back about an hour ago, it was fun to see him, he even said he'd come to the shack next week.

In the midst of my reading I heard the grass crunching from the woods. I set the journal beside me, staring between the seemingly endless trees. After a few seconds nothing seemed to appear. I shrugged it off and grabbed my can of pit cola off the ground, taking a sip then swishing the sugary drink in the can.

I heard the sound again, shooting my head up and gasping when I saw a shadow of a tall figure. "Um. Hello?" I called out.

"Happy to see me Pine Tree?" I groaned once I heard that irritating voice, my eye twitching.

"Bill.." I seethed, giving a glare. "It's only my second day and I've seen you one to many times."

"You mean not enough?" Bill asked as he walked up to me, a cigarette in his mouth.

"No," I looked at the cancer stick between his lips while he slowly blew smoke out of his nose. "And are you seriously smoking? You're going to ruin your lungs."

Bill laughed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "Kid, I'm a demon, no matter what drugs I do I can't die. And don't be a hypocrite you pot smoker."

I raise a brow. "You seriously went through my head and found out I smoked?" He nodded his head giving me a devilish grin. "You're horrible. I barely do it anyway."

"I am horrible, what's your point?" Bill came closer, putting his cigarette into my can of pit cola.

"Dude, seriously?!" I yelled, looking down at my soda. "I was drinking that."

The demon chuckled, taking the can from my hands, bring the the opening to his mouth to pour it down his throat, I stared with wide eyes while he chugged the soda till it was all gone.Bill let out a satisfying sigh once he finished, crushing the can in his hands, throwing it to the side. "Thanks Pine Tree, now I didn't come just to lollygag, I have a proposal."

I crossed my arms, staring up at his uncovered eye. "I don't trust you."

"I'm aware of that, but anyway," Bill sat down next to me, throwing an arm around around my shoulder. "You, me, tomorrow, at Greasy's Diner. How does that sound saplin'?"

I scoffed. "No way."

"What, why?!" I looked over at him, he looked generally offended.

"Because I know this is some stupid trick, how stupid do you think I am?" I responded. "Not to mention the damage you've done to me and my family already."

"Come on Pine Tree." He whimpered, giving me a pleading look. "I'm trying to make amends, to prove myself, I've changed! Let me do this."

I stared at him for a second, I don't know what to think, he just sounded so convincing. I shook it off, giving him a glare. "You can not take no for an answer, can you?"

"Please, I'm begging you! Just one night, let me show you." 

"Why should I?" I argue, trying my best not to budge. My mind is screaming yes and no at the same time, this could end so bad.

"Because the journal is right there and I haven't even destroyed it." He pointed towards the old book, making my stomach stir. "Not only that but I know you'll have an amazing time with me sapling. I promise you, you will not be hurt." My heart skipped a beat as I looked back up at him. "Please."

"Fine." I gave in, it felt good and bad at the same time. "Just one night."

The corners of the demon's lips curled up into a huge smile. "Thank you Pine Tree! I won't bother you till tomorrow night at seven o' clock!" Bill floated up off the ground, his smile grew. "Just be outside and I'll pick you up."

"Wait, before you go, just know this isn't going to be some date, I don't swing that way." I stated, feeling slightly guilty when I spoke those words.

Bill laughed loudly. "It won't be a date, but you know you're lying when you don't say you're into guys."

Before I could argue he zoomed through the woods back to where ever he lived. I sighed, covering my eyes with my hands. "What the hell did I just do?" I whispered to myself, feeling dread take over. I need to come prepared at least, I may talk to him but that doesn't mean I have to trust him.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in front of the bathrooms mirror and raked a black comb through my hair, it was already 6:45 and I only had fifteenth minutes before that annoyance of a demon comes to pick me up. I'm anxious to say the least, I hope I won't end up dead in some ditch in the middle of nowhere. All I knew is that I had to stay sharp.

For protection I slide my pocket knife inside my boot, in my mind there was more than likely a chance things will go south. Although, a single blade probably wouldn't do too much damage considering Bill's a demon and all, but it's better than nothing.

I grab my hat from the sink and place it on top of my head, thumbs instinctively rubbing the fluffy insides of the flaps, the soft fabric occupying my mind and managing to take some of the gnawing thoughts that consumed my head. I took a slow breath in and let it all. "Looking good Dipper." I winked at my own reflection and turned around, leaving the bathroom, to walk down the hallway.

I kept my ears open and eyes searching for anyone that could possibly bargain in and catch me; I was sure I haven't forgotten anything, yet for some reason I still felt off. I tried to shake off the feeling of dread and made my way to the back porch, grabbing the brown satchel that hung from the door and swung it around my shoulder. My lips curled up into a small grin, It was smooth sailing so far-

"Where ya going Dipdob?" The sound of my sisters voice made me jump, whipping my head around. Jesus, how did she even get there without me hearing her?

I was quick on my feet to give an answer, "Just out for a walk." I lie, not wanting to tell her I was going to go out to have fun with a demon that has nearly killed us multiple times.

"But you have your purse, you don't need it for a walk." Mabel said in that suspicious tone I know so well, her eyes squinting.

"It's not a purse," I corrected, giving her a slight glare. "look Mabel, all I need right now is to sit down and relax, I want some Dipper time."

Mabel's slim brows furrowed, it was obvious she wasn't buying my story at all. I felt a little antsy standing there while she stared me down. After a few moments she spoke, "You're going out to smoke, aren't you?" as soon as those words were spoken I felt a weight lift from my shoulders, deciding to play it off.

I rolled my eyes. "You caught me," I lied. "I just gotta... chill out, ya know? I'm having a hard time adjusting is all. We haven't been here in so long."

Mabel frowned, giving me a cold, hard stare for a few seconds before turning away and stomping off. "Don't get hurt Dipper."

A small smile formed as I watched her leave. "Love ya too sis." I reach behind me to turn the door knob and step out onto the porch, taking a seat on the couch to wait for the demon. It was rather chilly for this summer evening, my light weight flannel did not protect me at all. As I fold my arms and bring them close to me there was a strange, low sound he heard coming from the woods. Getting louder and louder each second, making me realize it was whistling.

My head shot up and immediately my eyes fixtures onto a dark figure standing besides one of the ancient trees, leaning on a cane. "Bill." I say, getting right back up. How long was he standing there? Just... waiting for me? I couldn't help but feel on edge, there was something looming over me, telling me that a situation like this could never be safe.

"Pine Tree!" He said in a chipper tone, walking out of the darkness with a small smile. "Nice to know you didn't ditch me."

"If I did you'd be barging into the house." I state as I hopped down the steps of the porch and made my way towards him. "So are we walking or what? Assuming you don't have a car of course." I say while looking up him. Instead of his usual fancy attire I was getting use to, he had dressed up into a casual pale yellow sweater vest with gray washed slim fit jeans. He almost looked normal. 

The demon stared right back with that snake like yellow eye and chuckled deeply. "Silly human. Why would we need to walk when I can fly?" As if it was nothing, Bill's feet floated off the ground, giving me a toothy grin.

I take a step back in concern for my own well being. I was almost shocked by the offer. "Um, how about no?" I fold my arms and shake my head. Did he really think I'd just /trust/ him like that?

There was a silence between us, Bill looking down at me with a conflicted gaze that made me want to run away. But it was too late, the demon blew a raspberry and leaned over to wrap his arms around my waist securely. I was too confused to protest, not expecting to suddenly be shot up into the air. I screamed out of horror, grabbing tightly onto his soft sweater. "I said no!" I yelled, pounding at his chest.

"Yes you did." He replied as he began to go a direction. "But I did it anyway."

"I can see that." I say with a tone full of sarcasm, despite seeming confident, I found myself begin to shake uncontrollably. I didn't want to look around but at the same time I didn't want to put my face anywhere near Bill, even just being this close to him was uncomfortable enough. But that didn't change the fact one slip up meant my inevitable death. "You're going too drop me!"

"Never!" Bill said, looking down at me. "Come on, look around Pine Tree, it's beautiful!"

I took a deep breath and did as he said, we were only a few feet below endless clouds, the darkness of night was already taking over the sky as stars shined through the white puffs of water. In that moment I was amazed by the scene, the way the colors of the sky bled together gave me a sense of euphoria. I raised my arm up up to graze my finger tips against the very bottom of a cloud, it wasn't like I expected it to feel like. It was just... Wet. But the cloud still parted ways for my hand and left a streak that mended itself back together.

I suddenly felt secure in the demon's arms, his strong grip ensured me there was no way I was going too slip out of his grasp. I breathed in the fresh air, closing my eyes and letting the breeze hit my face.

-

Before I knew it, we were landing in front of the familiar diner I came to love when I was younger. As I looked at the old restaurant I could feel the nostalgia run throughout my body, it barely even changed. Bill untangled himself from me and something in the very back of my mind told me I shouldn't of let go of him. A small blush formed on my cheeks as I chased the thought away, walking into the diner with Bill. 

It was the same as I had remembered, a few seats were replaced but otherwise nothing really drastically different. We both slid into one of the tan booths, it was comfortable to say the very least. I sighed out and placed my chin on my hand, turning my head to look out the window and enjoying the view of the woods. But then I noticed the sound of something soft hitting wood, I glance over to see Bill tapping his fingers along the side of the wooden table impatiently, it captured my attention.

He looked towards the door that led into the kitchen nervously, it brought me uncertainty. Why did he look like he was expecting something? Was this really a trick this whole time? My heart sped up as I looked over as well, hand reaching towards the boot that held my pocket knife.

The door slammed open and it caused me to flinch. Wondering what could possibly be on the other side of that door. But then once my eyes landed on her I was nearly speechless, there she was, Lazy Susan, she looks more older then five years ago, older then my grunkles and they've barely changed. She had two plates in her hands as she looked straight at us.

As soon as her eyes locked onto mine her lips pulled up into a warm smile, walking over to their table. "Well, if it aint Dipper Pines, my my, I haven't seen you in so long. Heard ya just got here!" She looked over at Bill momentarily. "didn't think you and Bill would meet so soon, he did set this up for you after all." Lazy Susan informed as she set the plates in front of us, it was a huge stack of pancakes with syrup packets and butter set beside it. "He sure is a charmer isn't he?" She reached over towards Bill and pinched at his cheeks, the demon chuckled, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckle.

"Oh Susan, thank you so much for doing this for me. Might I say, you're looking absolutely lovely today." He gave her a huge smile as the old women giggled, ruffling his hair up. It was weird to see him interact so friendly with someone. And for someone to interact with the same respect back. Does no one realize he tried to destroy the town only five years ago?

"Anything for you boy, you're apart the diner's family after all. It's on the house." She looked back towards me, reaching over to place a hand on my shoulder. "It's so nice to see you hon, come back anytime."

"Thank you...?" I say with a weary tone, watching her walk off before looking back at Bill. "I see you've uh... gotten along with Susan."

"Oh yes, I've made many friends over the past five years." He said as he eagerly looked at his pancakes. I couldn't help but notice that there was a surplus of syrup packets on his plate. He took three, ripping them open and drenching the whole thing with the sticky liquid. I watched in amusement as he took more, covering the whole thing until there was only one packet left.

"Wow." I say in disbelief, staring down at his plate.

"Syrup is the best thing this puny planet created." He ripped open the last one, tilting his head back and pouring it into the mouth without any hesitation, some escaping and falling off his lips. 

Heat rose to my cheeks as I look away. But Bill practically let out moan, making me stare back at him with wide eyes, my whole face flushing. I was in the loss of words as he gave me a huge smile, putting the packet down. "Liked the show?" He asked in an almost sultry voice. It just annoyed me.

I scoffed in disgust. "Shut up." I put butter onto the top of the fluffy cakes, taking a knife and spreading it around. 

"What's the problem?" He asked as he took a huge chunk of pancake onto the fork, shoving it into his mouth. 

"You're annoying." I put it as simple as can be, cutting my own pancakes up before taking a bite, enjoying the sweet taste settling on my tongue. Tasted just like it did five years ago, just like a dream.

I heard Bill chuckle at what I said, "Sweet Pine Tree, please do tell me something I don't know." I shot him a glare before continuing to eat. Bill on the other hand, was set on scarfing down his food as fast as he could, it took no time for him to already get two pancakes down.

I watched quietly as I took my time on eating, savoring the famous pancakes. I felt like I needed to say something about this. It just wasn't right. "Bill, jesus, we just got here. You realize you're going too choke, right? Let's slow it down buddy."

"Me choke? Nah, not into it." He said sarcastically with a mouthful of food. "I can't really die anyways. Remember the whole immortal thing I've got going on?"

"Yes, I'm aware. Not the point and goddammit, don't eat with your mouth open," I order, narrowing my eyes, watching him finish his pancakes quickly.

"Jesus, you're so bossy. Sorry /mom/" He said in a teasing tone, giving me a devilish smirk. He didn't give me time to argue, instead changing the topic as quick as a snap of the fingers. "Dear Pine Tree just as uptight as ever, tell me... What have you been up to these past five years?" Bill asked curiously, leaning in with an intrigued smile.

"Oh? Sudden interest in my life? Eh, not really anything too exciting, I've gotten into photography and paranormal investigating, but the last thing isn't really anything new ." I replied, taking another bite of my pancakes.

"Huh! You're a photographer now?" I nodded my head, his smile had widened into something I could not trust. "Do you have your camera now?"

Once again, instead of talking with a face full of food, I gave a small nod, opening up my satchel and taking out the gray digital camera and turning it on. "May I see?" He asked, opening the palm of his hand. I gave him a look of uncertainty, brows knitting together. "Awe c'mon, after all this nice stuff do you think I'm really going to pull something?"

I almost couldn't believe he asked that. "Yes I do actually." I answer truthfully, reaching out and putting it in his hand. "Just be careful. It isn't cheap."

"Pff, when am I not careful?" He asked as he looked down at the screen and pressed down on the button at the top t power it up, "It's rather nice, black and sleek. Just the way I like it." he brought it up to his face and pointed it towards me, pressing down on the button, causing the flash to go off and blind me temporarily. 

I flinch hard at the sudden bright light that left me dumbfounded, but once my vision was normal once again I looked back at Bill and gave him a venomous glare. "What the hell?!" I exclaim, reaching out to cover the lens with my hand to prevent another photo to be taken. "Why did you do that??"

"Why not? It's too remember this fun moment we're having." Bill replied in a casual turn, turning the camera towards him and taking his own picture, giving a large smile and a peace sign.

I rolled my eyes, taking the camera from his hands and shoving it back in my bag. "After that stunt, you don't get the camera anymore." He pouted from his 'toy' being snatched away, crossing his arms and sinking into the booth.

"Are you almost done?" He asked.

"You can see the plate right here Bill. And yes, I am, just a few more bites." I finished up my meal, my stomach felt more full then it should have. Maybe it was just from my bad eating habits, or the diners pancakes had somehow gotten a million times more filling.

"Great! Then does that mean you are ready to go then? Because we're not done with this evening yet." Bill didn't even give me a chance to answer him, instead he slid out of the booth, standing up and turning towards the door, beginning a power walk

"What?! More? I thought we were only going to go out to eat Bill!" I complain, snatching my satchel and getting out of the booth to follow behind.

"Well I changed my mind, we're going on a little trip to the woods!" He didn't even consult if I wanted to go, he just made the decision all on his own. He pushed the door open and waited for me to come out. I stepped back out of the diner and back outside, the cool air settling on my skin.

"So you can kill me?" I asked suspiciously as he took a turn towards the rows of trees near the diner, now that night had pretty much settled in the woods seemed a lot more creepier as I walked after him, his pace just a little too quick for me. It was easy for him to get ahead with those long legs.

He laughed, looking back at me as we went onto a dirt path, entering the woods. "Yes, exactly." Bill joked as he slowed down, walking besides me. "But I don't think I'll be able too with that knife in your boot." I got shivers when he said that, something about the way he figured it out so quick was eerie. But I didn't let it show.

"Of course you know." I say with a roll of my eyes, earning a chuckle from the demon. 

"I know everything kid, shouldn't be surprised." I didn't know what to say to that, so I let silence take over the two of us, it wasn't an awkward silence, and I didn't feel very uncomfortable, but at the same time the air had felt almost stiff. We walked down the path, trees in disorganized rows all around us with flourishing leaves lit by the moon. 

After a few moments of enjoying the feeling of fresh air all around, I decided to break the ice. "So... where do you live nowadays?" I asked, looking up at him. I didn't expect much, I thought maybe he'd end up in some cold cave. It sure suited him.

"It's around here. We're going to pass by it when we head back to your place, I'll make sure to show you my human habitat when we get there." He replied, shooting me a cheeky smile.

"That's nice.. But may I ask Bill.. where are we going exactly?"

"Dear Pine Tree, always didn't have the patience for surprises. Worry no further. It's right here." He gestured towards a clearing in the woods, my curiosity had peeked, with a raised eyebrow I walked towards it. Where the rutted path had ended a field of lush grass had began, without all the trees around there was a much more better view of the sky. Stars shined brightly on a dark blue canvas, the bright moon illuminating the area in front of me. Being so accustomed to city lights polluting the sky, it was so surreal to be able to see the actual sky.

After ripping my eyes off the stars, I looked down to notice a black and white checkered blanket set on top of the grass. It was obvious Bill had already set everything up before hand, I should have known plans didn't just change last minute. He walked over to the blanket and settled down on top of it, looking back and patting the spot next to him 

I nod my head after registering what he wanted, going over and plopping down next to him, head tilting upwards to continue staring at the lovely view. "Man, is this beautiful." I say in awe as I stare at the trails of milky speckles that reminded me of scattered embers from a fire, so many flickering in and out. I felt peaceful, my eyes unconsciously falling shut as I took a slow deep breath of the fresh air all around. But when I opened my lids back up and looked over at the demon, I noticed he was just staring at me.

I could barely make out his blush, but it was there. But I could also feel heat rise up to my cheeks. I didn't know what to say, but lucky for me Bill had that covered. "We didn't come here just too star gaze you know, I've got a little something something for all your troubles." He rose his hand up and faced his palm towards the sky, with a simple snap of his fingers a bright blue fire had burst from his hand, being put out as soon as it started, only to leave a rather neatly rolled joint. "We got some devil lettuce here. Although... This is really strong stuff, I don't even know if you'll be able too handle it Pine Tree. You are human after all."

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Please, I can take anything." I say with determination.a

Bill let out a deep chuckle, bringing the joint up and placing it between his lips, he took a lighter from his pocket which left me a little confused considering the fact that he could make fire appear out of thin area, but nonetheless he sparked it up and lit it a blaze. "Good to know." He said while taking a deep drag off the end.

The demon leaned back, laying down on the soft blanket in a relax manner. I couldn't help but follow along after him, turning my head and watching him take it out from his lips, inhaling and exhaling out the large cloud of smoke. He let it out slowly, eyes trained on the smoke that made a design he created himself with content.

After a second hit, he handed it over to me. I place it in between my fingers and look down. I hadn't had one in so long. I bring it up to my mouth, drawing off the joint and letting the THC fill my lungs. I breathed it out through my nose, the smoking burning my nostrils the slightest. But I go right in for another one, taking a smaller hit then before. Already I had felt a little buzz going on. It really was some strong stuff.

I gave it back to him, staring up at the sky, I felt so serene, which was a rare feeling for me. It probably wasn't the best thing that I was smoking the devils lettuce with a demon like Bill, but I was too caught up in the moment to think of the dangers.

 

After my sixth hit I was really feeling it, my eyes felt watery and my lids were beginning to sink down, my whole body was heavy, like there was weights resting upon them. I slowly turn my head to look over at Bill, who had his mouth in a tight O, pushing the smoke out to create silvery rings.

I let out a giggle, feeling mesmerized by the trick. "Dude, that's awesome."

"I know, right?" He said, giving me a smile. "Bet you're glad I took you out, huh?" Bill asked. I rolled my eyes, but I still couldn't help the corners of my lips tugging upwards

"Yeah, I guess I'm having a good time." I respond, taking the joint from between his slender fingers.

Bill sat up, getting onto his feet from his spot on the blanket, he turned back towards me, reaching his hand. "I'm really glad Pine Tree." Usually I'd say no if he had lent a helping hand, but this time I decided to take his offer, getting off the blanket. I was seeing a side of Bill I've never seen before, most likely because he was my worst enemy. I mean... /Is/ my worst enemy. But I noticed if you give him a chance, he could be pretty chill. "Now that we've got you nice and high, let's go check out my house, shall we?" I didn't question it, instead nodding my head and taking another hit off the joint.

We began too walk out of the clearing and back onto the path, yet I found it was hard to walk in a straight line, everything felt strange and the dark trees around me were so vivid. It was hard for me to admit, but I was actually having fun with a demon, who would of thought? Bill took the joint out of my hand, it was already almost gone. All we did was travel in silence while passing the small joint back and further. 

 

After walking for a good five minutes, we had came across a small brown log cabin in the woods, large trees surrounding it. "Hey look at that! Here's my house!" Bill pointed out with excitement, putting the joint bud out with tree bark. He walked up the steps of the porch and took a pair of keys out of his pocket, he took a moment to open the door, but eventually he opened it up and walked into the house. "Come on in! I sure love guests." With a small smile, I followed behind, immediately being met with the living room. It was a three roomed home from what I could see, the living room went off into a kitchen, and I was sure the only two doors was a bedroom and the other a bathroom. It was nice and cozy, the decorations screamed Bill. "Do you like it?"

"It's actually pretty nice Bill. I'm surprised." As I continue too roam around, I notice the multiple animal skulls used as decorations that sat on the shelves. The rug underneath my feet was a pale yellow and the walls were just plain wood. I couldn't help but wonder if he had made this himself. While observing the place, I noticed Bill walked over to the kitchen area, grabbing something from the kitchen counter before I had the chance to see before putting it behind his back. Suspicion had risen, either he had a gift for me or he was going to finally kill me.

"So..." He began, shifting his weight on to one foot and then the other, his expression had grown nervous, just like in the diner. It was still strange to see him have genuine emotions on his face. "The reason we came here is because I have a gift for you, I made them myself." The demon began, walking over to me and casting his gaze at the floor as he extended his arm and handed me a red velvet box. He looked embarrassed and timid, I've never seen this side of him before.

I didn't have the need to make any snarky remarks. Probably from the high that I was rocking, I felt too good to be condescending. So instead, I opened the box and gasped at the sight in front of me, it was two new piercings for my lips, they were golden hoops that were connected by a shining green stone. "Holy crap! This is actually awesome Bill, you have managed to surprised me. Awh man, it even has my birthstone and everything!" I stared down it with excitement of a child who had just got a million pounds of candy, a huge smile plastered on my face as I stared closer at the Peridot.

"It's made out of real gold as well." Bill mentioned, making my jaw drop. Real gold. Made the whole thing a hell lot more expensive.

"Wow... Thank you so much Bill. It's really amazing." My eyes met back up with a piercing yellow one, my smile not fading. "I need to put them in right now, where's your bathroom?" I asked in an excited tone. He gave me small smile, pointing towards one of the two brown doors down the small hallway. I didn't waste anytime, rushing into the room while taking out my black piercings. I stood in front of the sink, setting down my old hoops and grabbing the new ones, carefully unscrewing the gem out and slipping the golden piece into the small hole on my lip, repeating the process with the other one and placing the gems back in their rightful place. When I was finished I stared into the mirror, I was in love with it. It reminded me of his septum piercing although he had a diamond in the middle.

I walked back out, a big smile etched across my lips. "Thank you Bill, really. This is a lovely gift." I didn't know how to express my gratefulness, no one in my life had given me real gold besides my own family. It was rather ironic it happened to be a demon, huh? 

"Of course sapling, I'm happy you like them. I spent a lot of time on em. But now that we've got that over with... Are you ready to head back?" He asked. 

I let out a small sigh and shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, I guess I'm ready." I say, following him out of his house. It felt like the sky had gotten darker then earlier. Before I could even walk off the porch, I had felt a familiar strong pair of arms around me once again, although this time he had picked me up bridal style and floated up a lot slower than before. I was weary, debating whether I should yell at him to put me down or not, but I didn't have a lot of energy left. So instead, I wrapped an arm around his neck, feeling a bit vulnerable. Hopefully he wouldn't take me snaking an arm around him as weird or anything.

After the relaxing flight (That was even more fun while being high) we finally got back to the Mystery Shack. He flew down on the porch, setting me down onto, still staying afloat. "Thanks for coming with me Pine Tree, I actually had a lot of fun after I tamed your sarcasm." He stuck his tongue out before chuckling deeply. "Anyway, would you ever care too do this again with me? I've been trust worthy enough, Haven't I?" 

I had to really take a moment to think, did I really want to go out with him again? Sure I did have a fun time, and I got mega high, but this was a demon that had almost ruined my whole life. And five years ago isn't that long ago. Yet tonight... I had the most fun I had in awhile. Everything had been stressful, but Bill managed to get me to let go for a little bit. It was nice, and I think I wanted that again. 

After a long silence, I finally replied. "You know what.. Yeah, I think we should do this again Bill. But if you pull /any/ funny stuff. I'm out, you hear me?" He nodded his head and I gave a small grin in return. "Good. Now, do you have a phone or something?"

"Yes, I have many of your human devices." He took a touch screen phone out of his pocket, unlocking the screen and opening his contacts, adding a new one. He handed it over to me, already typed Pine Tree for my nickname. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I put my number inside of his phone, saving it.

"Text me whenever you want." I say, handing his phone back.

Bill gave me a big smile, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Will do. Catch you on the flip side my saplin'." He gave me the finger guns before flying off, I waved at him watching him leave. I sighed, now that I was alone things sunk in a lot more. 

"Oh god.." I had just gave him my number. I had told him I'd hang out with him again. I was an idiot. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I began muttering to myself, turning around and opening the screen door.

I walked inside, all the lights were already out, I headed into the living room with careful steps, running my hand along the wall till I found the light switch, flipping it on only to see grunkle Stan and Ford standing in the middle of the room, both of their arms crossed. I jumped, looking out a gasp of surprise while putting my hands up.

After realizing who it was, I lowered my arms back to my sides. Raising a brow, I also folded my arms. "Did you guys seriously just wait in the dark till I got here?" I questioned, they exchanged glances before looking back at me.

After a few seconds, one of them spoke up. "Yes." Ford said sternly. "Why wouldn't we be? It's Eleven PM Dipper? Where on Earth have you been?"

Jesus. Eleven already? I didn't realize I lost track of time so much. I needed to be quick on my feet though. "I'm sorry! I was out with an old friend, I didn't expect to stay out too late." I lied, hoping that they'd believe it. And I couldn't even tell if they did, because they didn't even respond to my excuse.

Stan gave me a glare. "Get ya bottom parked in bed kid, Sixer and I are going to talk about this."

"About what? I just told you I was out with some friend. Are you actually going to /talk/ about this."

"Yes Dipper. We are going to talk about this, because you didn't even tell us you were leaving. We had to find out from your sister and she said she didn't even know where you were." Ford shot back, narrowing his eyes. "Now, we shall stop wasting our time on this and you will go to your room, understand?"

I didn't know why, but I felt very annoyed. I scoffed, turning around and stomping out of the living room, making my way upstairs, storming into my sisters and I's bedroom. Mabel was there on her laptop watching some movie. She took one of her earbuds out and gave him a skeptical look. "You sure took a long walk." She said, raising one of her slim brows.

I took my boot off, the pocket knife falling onto the floor. I didn't bother picking it up, instead flopping down onto my comfortable mattress. "Yup, and it sure was fun." I simply say, not bothering to come up with excuses with Mabel. I didn't feel like hearing her bitching tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I reached over to the bedside table and turned off my lamp sighing in deeply. "Although that long walk got me in trouble."

"Good job bro bro." She said sarcastically, plugging her earbud in and turning off her own light. "Just go to sleep, I'm sure it'll blow off tomorrow."

I nodded my head, letting myself doze off into a relaxing slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, don't know if you noticed the sudden change in quality, but I'm revisiting this book three years later and editing all the chapters I never published. I spent a lot of time on it, and I didn't want this work to go to waste, even if the Billdip fandom isn't as thriving as it used to be. Hope you enjoy from here on out <3

I was disturbed from my blissful slumber by my phone vibrating on the table. I groaned, heavy eyes cracking open to see that Mabel was missing from her bed. Must have meant she has already woken up. I sat up from my spot and grabbed my phone from the beside table, pressing down on the button turn on the almost dead device, made me wish I had charged it last night. As soon as the screen came to life, I noticed I had twenty new messages. I raised a brow as I unlocked my screen, going to my messenger and noticed that there was an unknown number sending me texts upon texts, already I had an inkling as to who it was.

I opened the messages only to be met with the nickname Pine Tree being sent to me over and over again. Of course it was Bill. It still didn't stop me from getting irritated.

With a frown, I decide to reply. "WHAT?!' I typed in all capital letters, twitching my eye from the annoyance that hung over me.

After a few seconds my phone went off again. 'I'm bored.'

I rolled my eyes, laying back down on my bed and typing back, 'I don't care.'

'That's rude :(' He replied almost as soon as I pressed send, did he really Jane nothing better to do? My phone buzzed off again, I looked back to see a rather strange message. 'Send me a pic of u'

My face had began to heat up, confusing taking over. Why the hell would he want a picture of me? "No." I simply texted back, that was a pretty creepy thing to say, he didn't even ask.

'Why?' 

'Because it's weird' I shook my head in disbelief, waiting for his response.

'No, send me a pic of u.' He said again, I pursed my lips.

'You're persistent this morning. Why do you even want one?' I typed out, pressing send.

'Why wouldn't I? Just do it for me plz Pine Tree.' I ran a hand through my hair after reading the message. I didn't understand what he could possibly want with a picture. But what could it do? Is sending a picture going to lead to my immediate death? Of course it wouldn't. Im sure it'll be fine, get him off my back.

'Fine.' I replied in defeat, sighing out loudly.

'YES!' He typed in caps. 'Thank u'

I opened my camera, it was already on front view. I puffed my cheeks up, staring to the side like one of those edgy nerds would do. Once I took the picture I quickly looked at it to see if it was any good, and it wasn't bad for me just waking up if I was being honest, of course my hair was a total mess and I didn't have my hat but I looked alright. I nodded my head in satisfaction, sending Bill the picture.

'Cutie' Bill responded with a winky face. My heart had stopped, a sudden heat crawling up on my face. Why the hell was he so creepy? Giving my number was such a mistake.

'Don't call me that.' 

'I can feel ur glare. But u r sapling. Sucks for you I'm putting this as my phones background.' 

"What?!" I said aloud to myself, blushing furiously. I ran my hand down my face, signing deeply. I really could deal with this early in the morning. Once my eyes were trained back on my phone, my eyes narrowed, 'You are such a creep cipher!' I reply.

'Dont need to tell me twice. But hey, Did u get my other gift yet?' I raised a brow. Another gift? Wasn't the piercings enough? I was pretty much set for life with my new snake bites. Pretty hard to top in my opinion.

'What gift?' I typed out.

'It's on ur back porch, go check it out.' I let out a groan after reading the message, not wanting too get up from the comfort of my bed. I rested my head against the fluffy pillow, letting my eyes fall shut while I mustered up the courage to get it from my bed. And that courage came quick. Seconds later I heard a loud shriek coming from downstairs, I sat up quick, a tugging feeling on my heart as I scrambled out of bed and darted out of my room, zipping down stairs and towards the commotion. I saw Mabel standing at the back door, flipping her shit. She looked back at me with wide, teary brown eyes.

"Dipper oh my god! Look! Look!" She cried out in a panicked voice, stepping aside and pointing out the door. I rushed over to my sister to see what she was freaking out about. And it was very easy for me to realize she was freaked out for the right reasons. A rabbit had laid on the front porch, its mouth hung up and it's body was limp. It had no injuries but it was clear as day it was dead. My heart sank down to my stomach, pulling my phone back out to send Bill a message.

'You left a dead rabbit on my porch?" It was sick, what kind of prank is this?

'Is there something wrong with that?' He asked and it only caused me to feel rather angered. He was just being weirder and weirder as each second passes by.

'What do you think? My sister found it!' Bill sent me a frowny face in response followed along with. 'I'm sorry pine tree, i thought u would like it.'

I rolled my eyes, I had no time for this bullshit right now. I turned my phone off and looked back at the dead animal. "Is this some threat?" Mabel asked, looking back at me.

"No." I replied, staring at the limb rabbit before us. God, that is so messed up. I frowned a deep frown, little buddy didn't deserve this. I walked over to the rabbit, it's fur still a fuzzy brown. It made it worse that it was so cute. I carefully scooped it off the ground, staring down at it with sad eyes. At least it looked unharmed.

"Dipper! What if it has some disease?!" Mabel shouts at me in concern. I looked back at her with a reassuring smile.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna put him in the woods, maybe it'll feed some other animals." I did as I said, walking over to the start of the woods and setting it down in front of tree. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. There was a pressure on my chest, why the hell would he call this a gift? I don't like it. I turned back with conflicting feelings, making my way back over to the porch, stepping up the stairs.

"Hey!" Mabel said, catching my attention. I looked over, noticing her stare at my lips. "Where did you get those new piercings Dipnop? Never seen you wear them before."

"Oh! Uh... These? Heh, I've had them for a while now. Just decided to change my look a little." My twin raised a brow at me and my heart had dropped, I was expecting an onslaught of questions but she seemed to have dropped it.

"Hm.. alright. Anyway, Ford and Stan are out today, you just missed them. Probably for the best." She said, turning around and walking back down the hall. "They said they wanted us to run the gift shop today with Wendy, so buckle up and get ready for a fun ol time good ol' sibling!" She looked back at me with a bright smile and I weakly returned it. At the very least I seemed to have skipped out a lecture, hopefully they would forget about the whole thing.

I nodded my head in response. "Okay, sure I can do that." I followed behind her, entering the small empty shop that only had Wendy sweeping away at the wooden floor. She looked up and gave us a small grin. After saying hello, I ended up behind the cash register while the other two restocked shelves and cleaned around the shop. I noticed that for most of the time they stuck together, helping each other out and talking in quiet voices that I could barely hear, exchanging looks that I've never seen them give each other. 

The day had gone by slow, every once in a while I had texted the needy demon who had been sending me messages upon messages. He didn't seem very apologetic by the fact that he had left a dead rabbit in front of my door, but eventually I had found myself forgiving him. Something I probably shouldn't of done. But it happened without my consent, I just couldn't stay mad at him.

There wasn't a lot of customers today and I was pretty grateful for that, I didn't feel rushed and I could do what I pleased. At least I still stayed behind the counter and did what I needed to do.

When it was nearing the end of my shift I had been way past worn out, standing on my feet for hours on end made it even worse. I had started to slack at the end of my shift, sending messages back and forth with Bill.

'When can I see u again?' The demon had asked over text, I let out a soft sigh. Could he be anymore greedy? I got in trouble because of him last night, and I didn't even bitch about it.

'We just saw each other last night.' I texted back, setting my phone down while waiting for a reply.

'So? Does it seem like it matters to me? When can I see u again?' 

'Well it matters to me. I might be grounded, and before you suggest it I will not sneak out.' Not tonight. When I'm already on thin ice. Stan, Ford /and/ Mabel would all have my head on a silver platter.

'So lame Pine Tree! But whatever, I can just see u in ur dreams. I can even think of a place for us to chill in and play games or somethin.' 

I took a second to think about it. I was feeling pretty tired, and I guess it'd be better then a dreamless night of Bill didn't get too annoying. 'Alright, let's do that.' I text back, pushing that small feeling of excitement way back in the depths of my mind.

'Good. See you then.'

Bill finally stopped texting me and it was already late in the afternoon. Wendy and Mabel made plans to go out for ice cream. They offered me to come along but I declined, I was tired and going out right now probably wasn't for the best. I'd pass out from exhaustion.

Ford and Stan still weren't back yet and I used that to my advantage. I slipped in the kitchen and made myself a bowl of fruit loops. While shoving the cereal into my mouth I exited the room and hiked up the stairs. I went into my room and slipped my boots off, kicking them over by my dresser.

I sat down on my bed to unwind, taking my 3DS from the drawer of my bedside table and began to play Animal Crossing. I haven't gotten much time to play my game since we came down here, but now I was finally able to take care of my town. I spent a little calming myself down before going to sleep, but after about forty minutes of tending to my town I turned off the light and laid down.

I brought the covers up to my chin, cuddling up in them like a child. Now that I was alone with my thoughts, I couldn't help but feel anxious about everything that has been happening. Bill was genuinely beginning to seem alright in my eyes, yeah, my trust in him wasn't even close to a hundred percent, especially after the rabbit thing, but I enjoyed hanging out with him so far.

All I can hope is that he's changed, and this isn't some sort of diabolical plan to ruin my life.


End file.
